cancion de cuna para un principe
by Kodoku Okami
Summary: es un fic tierno, lleno de sentimientos, que involucran a Lyserg y al maternal corazón de Morphine.. Ya se, pesimo summary .. mejor leanlo..ojala les guste


Canción de cuna para un príncipe

A veces en el silencio solo se escucha música... este fic lleno de ternura, amor sincero, e ingenuidad, lo dedico a ese recuerdo, a mis niñitos.

Nuevamente el sol caía en esa gran mansión en Inglaterra, y los últimos rayos de luz le decían a un hada que era hora de sacar a cierto pequeño de la gran biblioteca. recorrió los amplios pasillos que se habían vuelto muy solitarios después de la tragedia... con la muerte del señor y la señora Diethel se había ido también gran parte de la alegría del joven Lyserg y todos los sirvientes habían tenido que renunciar, la mansión ahora solo era habitada por ella y su pequeño amito.

Empujó la pesada puerta de la biblioteca y al entrar el joven Lyserg no se encontraba en el gran sillón rojo leyendo como de costumbre alguna de las novelas infantiles que ella le conseguía, sino que estaba inclinado sobre la mesa colocando sobre su brazo el aparato para después introducir el péndulo de cristal Morphin sonrió, el pequeño ojiverde no podía abrochar las hebillas con una sola mano. Así que el hada se posó sobre su hombro delicadamente y después de observar varios intentos fallidos, descendió hasta la mesa y abrochó hábilmente las pesadas hebillas con sus pequeñas manos. El joven Lyserg se sobresaltó pues pensaba que estaba solo, pero agradeció la ayuda con una pequeña risa, aquel sonido era como magia para Morphin, pues el niño había dejado de sonreír y de reír desde la muerte de sus padres y por más que ella trataba de estar con el y de cuidarlo, no podía lograr que se despejara un poco la tristeza que nublaba su joven corazón.

Creía que era talvez debido a que no conocía ni podía hablar el idioma de los humanos. (Porque las cuerdas vocales de un hada son tan delgadas que los sonidos que emiten son inaudibles para los humanos)

Deseaba poder consolar a su pequeño amo con palabras, decirle que no temiera, y que ella siempre estaría a su lado, quería hacer más que secar sus lágrimas y besar sus mejillas cuando lloraba...

Morphin condujo al pequeño Lyserg al comedor de la mansión, le ayudó a servirse la comida que con trabajo había cocinado... otra cena silenciosa, la pequeña hada no soportaba ver con que dolor el pequeño miraba los lugares ahora vacíos en la mesa, ni que en la noche estuviera llorando hasta dormirse.

Terminó de cenar, y se dirigió a su alcoba, se desvistió y se puso la pijama, se acostó y cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño, Morphin llegó y lo arropó, besó sus mejillas para desearle buenas noches ¡como la atormentaba no poder hablarle! salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejando a un supuesto Lyserg ya dormido dentro del cuarto.

Descendió las escaleras...

Lyserg intentaba dormir, pero no podía, tantos sentimientos luchaban en su interior, comenzó a llorar, de repente, un hermoso lo sacó de sus pensamientos, provenía del primer piso, se levantó y abrió la puerta, atravesó los corredores, bajó las escaleras y llegó al salón principal. Sus enormes ojos verdes se posaron en la esquina derecha del salón, sobre el arpa, cuyas cuerdas se movían suavemente emitiendo la melodía más hermosa que había llenado su pequeño corazón. Morphin volaba en movimientos regulares tocando con sus manos las cuerdas, tocando su canción...

Lyserg maravillado sonreía repleto de aquel bello sonido que inundaba su ser, cuando el hada hubo terminado, voló hasta llegar a la tapa del piano y levantó de el unas hojas, las notas y la letra de aquella pieza que había compuesto para su niño, se las entregó.

Lyserg leyó toda esa melodía, la caligrafía de Morphin era sumamente elaborada el no la conocía. Terminó con una gran sonrisa en los labios y lagrimas de felicidad.

-gracias Morphin, gracias- la sostuvo en su mano y con cuidado la besó, más tarde subió a dormir. Por vez primera durmió inmediatamente,

Y así fue a partir de ese día que cada noche, Morphin lo arrullaba hasta quedar dormido.

Las hojas de los árboles suavemente mecidas por el viento que surca las líneas que definen tu rostro, la noche se lleva los últimos rayos de luz, cierra tus ojos, descansa, aquí estoy y no te dejaré…

Se que has sufrido, en tus ojos puedo ver el dolor cubierto de llanto, cierra los ojos, aleja las preocupaciones que turban tu corazón..-

Es cierto que aun eres joven y te falta mucho por ver, no tengas miedo, yo te cuidaré.

Aun tus sueños son débiles, por lo tanto aun me quedaré contigo.

Cuando tus sueños sean fuertes y no me necesites más no habrá mas remedio, no te detendré, para que cumplas tus anhelos, consigas tus sueños, disfrutes tu libertad, encuentres lo que buscas,, te dejaré ir . pero mientras eso sucede y mientras sigas tu aquí, velaré tu sueño, te cuidaré en la noche, no me iré de ti. ..


End file.
